Runaway
by Brii-Chan14
Summary: 8 year old Bra Briefs is fed up with her older brother, so she decides to runaway to pursue her dream as a super star. But what happens when she befriends someone not too different from herself? Will they become close friends? Or will their fates tear them apart? (Collaboration with Wheatley's Shadow)


Bri: Ello Bri-lievers! I'm back wit another one shot except this time my adorable wonderful boyfriend! He is an amazing writer! He hasn't wrote for the dbz community but trust me he will soon.

This one shot was a challenge (Unlikely Friendship) from a forum I'm on with my squad, Kyle, Ivor, Tiffany, Chloe, and Mia! Check us out, and possible join (it's getting lonely)

Bae: As you can see above, I wrote this alongside my beautiful girl, Briichan.I haven't written much, but I hope to change that in the near future. Lovechan thinks I'm pretty good, but what is your opinion? Feel free to leave a review or two !

* * *

><p><span>Runaway<span>

The dictionary definition of brother is: a male having the same parents as another or one parent in common with another. But Bra's definition was different, an annoying, evil, jerk, pompous, haughty, stupid, ignorant male who you share parents with. Having a brother was bad, but having an older brother was worse!

Bra Briefs, heiress of Capsule Corporation, future model, and an eight year old runaway. That's right, a runaway. No longer would she have to put up with her evil 'brother'. Next time her family would her was going to be on the big screen, she was going to be a super star. And the only way to achieve that is by going to Hollywood, that's were all the celebrities went.

She couldn't wait to meet all the celebrities and go to all the parties. Maybe she could be in some rappers music video, wearing a big gold chain around and neck and twerking... whatever twerking was. Now, if only she could get directions to Hollywood.

She was currently sitting on the swing in her neighborhood park, exactly 12 blocks away from her home. It wouldn't be long before her nanny noticed she was gone, her nap would be over in few. It wouldn't take that long for her to get out of West City, thanks to those several flying lessons from her daddy.

The bluenette hopped off the swing and grabbed her sparkly pink backpack. She scanned, looking for an adult to talk to about directions. There were joggers, bikers, teenagers, and mothers. The joggers and bikers would just go past her, the teenagers would be rude, and the mothers would nag her. She needed someone alone and looked like the didn't car.

The heiress began to venture off further into the park, looking for the right person. It wasn't long before she found the person, a woman with indigo curly frizzy hair. She sat alone staring off into space and fidgeting with her fingers. Her outfit was repulsive to the girl, gray dirty looking shirt, loose pants, and white shoes.

"Ew," Bra mumbled as she approached the woman. Once close enough she turned her disgusted look into a bright friendly smile, "Hello Miss, can you help me out? I need to go to Hollywood. "

The mystery woman arched her eyebrow as she looked down at the girl, "Um... Why are you trying to get to Hollywood?"

"Is that any of your business?" She retorted, her smiling growing.

"Sassy, I like it," the blue haired woman chuckled, "Sit down and I'll tell you how to get there."

"Okay," Bra said cheerfully, "I'm Bra."

"I'm Launch, nice to meet you." Launch replied.

"Is that your real hair color?" Bra questioned.

"Is that your real hair color?" Launch shot back.

Bra giggled, the woman may have bad taste in fashion, but she was funny and friendly, "So Launch, tell me how do you get to Hollywood?"

"First missy, tell me why you need to go so bad?" Launch replied.

Bra let out a heavy groan as she rolled her cerulean colored eyes, "I guess I can tell me, put you have to punky promise not to tell."

Launch grinned and held out her pinky. Bra scooted closer and wrapped her smaller pinky around hers. "Promise," Launch said as they released.

"Well my name is Bra Briefs, and yes I'm the daughter of Bulma Briefs, which also means I'm Trunks Briefs' little sister. I don't like my brother, he's always mean to me and he hurts my feelings, and he's always blaming stuff on me and my parents believe him and it's not fair! So I'm running away to Hollywood to be a famous super star," Bra told her quickly.

Launch tried to hold in her laugh but failed, miserable. She busted out in a fit of laughter, instantly pis sing the young bluenette off.

Bra folded her arms over her chest and frowned, "It's not funny!"

"I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing with you," the indigo haired women laughed.

"But I'm not laughing..." Bra said slowly.

"Woah, that was funny. You're a very naive little girl, but in a good way," Launch told her.

"Are you going to tell me how to get to Hollywood or not?!" Bra shouted.

"Calm down Princes, I'm not going to help you runaway but I will help you with your problem," Launch informed.

"How so?" Bra questioned.

"I'm going to tell you a story about my childhood," Launch started, "I was the youngest out of seven and I was pretty much bullied and ignored by my older siblings."

"Wow! That must have sucked!"

Launch nodded and sighed, "It did. And it wasn't until I was ten when I figured out how to get back at them. All older siblings do something bad, so find out some dirt about them and use it against them."

"What do you mean Launch?" Bra inquired.

"Say if your brother does something bad that your parents don't know about. You threaten to tell if they don't do what you want them to do. Trust me little one, it works every time," Launch explained.

"You're a genius Miss Launch!" Bra exclaimed.

Launch smirked as she looked at the smiling girl. If she had a daughter, she'd be just like Bra, imaginative and sassy. But that would never happen, when you're in a metal ward, you couldn't get pregnant.

"Hey Miss Launch can we go back to your place, pleasse?" Bra asked sweetly.

"Sorry, they don't allow children like you at places I stay at," Launch sighed.

"What! No fair! Where do you even live?" The heiress questioned.

"Can you keep a secret?" The woman asked.

Bra nodded and grinned, "Of course, you're like my new best friend."

"I live in a mental ward," Launch confessed.

"What's that?" Bra asked, a confused look on her face.

"Well it's a place for people with mental problems to live at. It's more like a prison to me," Launched informed.

"Ohhhh. How'd you end up going there? You don't seem like a crazy person to me," Bra responded.

Launch chuckled lightly, "Looks are deceiving Princess. But I kinda almost killed my boyfriend once he left me. And once I got arrest I got tested and apparently I have personality disorder and I'm bipolar."

"What are those?" Bra asked.

"You'll figure out when you're older," Launch told her.

"Don't worry, you can come and live with me now," Bra said cheerfully.

"If only it was the simple Princess," Launch sighed softly.

Bra tilted her head in curiosity. She had no idea how complicated of a situation that this girl had gotten herself into.

"Isn't it just like moving?" Bra asked, bending down to pick a few flowers that were growing by the bench. "Just tell your family that you want to go live with your friend. It'll be like a sleepover!"

The sound of police sirens could be heard wailing off in the distance. They seemed to be getting louder by the second.

"Uh oh..." the woman said quietly, a slightly panicked expression on her face. "Sweetie...it's not that simple. It's more than just telling my parents. They...just like having me around a lot, let's go with that."

"Well then say please!" Bra suggested, getting up from the ground. In her hand were two pale white flowers, their petals wide open in the afternoon sun. "I picked some flowers for you, miss." she said, holding them out to her. "I think you might like them."

Without thinking, Launch took the flowers and brought them to her nose. She inhaled deeply, loving their sweet aroma.

She felt a familiar twinge in her nose, just as three cruisers screamed to a halt in front of the park.

"Oh no-n-nAAACHOOO!" The woman leapt to her feet as she sneezed. Almost instantaneously, her hair changed from its deep indigo color to a brilliant golden blonde.

"L-Launch? Why is your hair yellow? And w-why are the police here?" She hid behind the newly made blonde's legs, her body trembling in fright.

"Quiet, kid." the blonde commanded, her voice more firm and assertive than before. "These pigs are here for me, not you."

"Launch! Put your hands in the air and step away from the kid!" an officer ordered, slowly advancing towards the two. His hand was cautiously resting on the handle of a taser. He had dealt with Launch once before, and knew exactly how she could get

"The kid ain't mine!" Launch shouted, glaring at the officer. Her gaze was like a pair of daggers, sending a stabbing bolt of fear right up his spine when she focused it on him. "And I didn't do nothin wrong! You punks are just accusing me now!"

"M-Miss Tanaka?" the officer stuttered into his walkie, taking the taser off of his belt. "S-Send backup now!"

"My friend Launch didn't do anything!" Bra cried, stepping out from behind the woman. "Leave her alone!"

"M-Miss, your friend is an escapee.." the officer said, careful not to meet the blonde's terrifying gaze. "She broke out of a containment ward, and is not f-fit to roam the streets.."

Five more officers came up behind him. One of them was a beautiful blonde, with striking blue eyes.

"Take her away.." the woman said, motioning towards the other policemen. "I thought you were changing, Launch. I thought you were finally able to control yourself.."

"No! Let me go!" Launch screamed as three men started to take her off to one of the cars. Even with three officers restraining her, it was still a difficult ordeal to hold the blonde's furious struggles back.

The female officer walked over to Bra and crouched down, looking her right in the eyes, which were wide with sheer terror at this point.

"Sweetie, where is your family?" she asked, her voice soft and soothing, almost melodic in a way.

"Where are you taking my friend?" Bra asked, her body shaking with a combination of fright and fury. "She didn't do anything! Let her go!"

"Young miss, we can't let her free. You see, your 'friend' Launch is-AAH!"

Her words were instantly cut off as Bra's fist hit her square on the nose. The woman fell far back onto the ground, blood gushing out of her broken nose. She was screaming out in pain.

"Let. My. Friend. Go!"

"M-Miss Tanaka!" the officers exclaimed, running over to help the fallen blonde. Now only one was left restraining her.

With a swift backwards kick landing between the last policeman's legs, Launch dropped him to the ground. She ran over to Bra, who could barely control herself anymore.

"Launch!" the bluenette exclaimed, tears of joy welling up in her eyes. "Come on! Let's get out of here!"

The blonde woman knelt down in front of her, placing a hand on Bra's shoulder. Her eyes had lost their killer stare, and were now much warmer. She shook her head ever so slightly.

"Kid, I wish I could.." she started, looking over at the officers, some of which began to get up and come towards them

"Of course we can! I can fly you out!" Bra said confidently, trying to hold back all of her emotions

"No, I didn't mean it like that." the woman told her. "Look, princess. Even if we did escape, who is stopping them from coming after us? You're a great kid, and I wouldn't want you blowing your life away just to save a nutcase like me."

"B-But Launch..." Bra stammered, her eyes shimmering from the tears that she was struggling to hold back. "Y-You're m-my...only friend. I can't lose you yet!"

A single tear trickled down her cheek, as her internal conflict was coming to a close

The blonde gave her a little smile, before wiping the bluenette's cheek with her thumb

"I got myself into this mess, kid." she said, reaching around behind her for something. "I can get myself out of it too. Once the time is right for it."

She held out two flowers that she had pulled from the ground. One was a vivid yellow, while the other was a deep indigo.

"Take care of these for me, princess. And never forget. The only way that people can ever get you down is if you let them."

Bra took the flowers from her friend, just as she was being pulled away by two of the officers. She clutched them to her chest and sobbed, her eyes closed so that she didn't have to deal with the heartwrenching sight of her new friend being taken away.

"I'll never forget you!" Launch exclaimed, as she was being put into the back of one of the cruisers. Surprisingly for the police, she didn't resist this time, almost as if she had accepted her bleak fate.

With that, Bra collapsed. Within the span of a single day, her life had gone from desperation, to extreme joy, and then back to utter tragedy. She just couldn't take it anymore. She was a complete mess. Her face was bright red, and covered by the clear, shining trails of dozens of tears. She knew that she would never see her friend again, even though Launch promised that she would return.

"I never knew she had a soft side.." a female voice said from beside the crying girl. It was the blonde officer from before. A crimson streak was running diagonally from her shattered nose to her chin.

"You can still see her, miss." the woman said, moved by this display of affection. "Once she gets better, I can take you to visit. I'm sure she'd love that.."

"R-Really?" Bra asked, her voice shaking as she cried her eyes out. "Y-You really m-mean that?"

"Yes..." she replied, sighing a little. Even though Launch was a recognized criminal, it hurt her to see something like this broken up. "Now let's go find your parents. They must be worried sick about you..."


End file.
